Advanced Forge
Cards will need to be sacrificed in order to upgrade other cards. It is always preferable to sacrifice cards of the same realm as the card being upgraded (see Card XP Worth below). The amount of XP required to level a card depends on its star value and whether the card is an ally or essence card. The higher the star, the more XP is needed. Card Advancement - Allies Card advancement follows an algorithm where upgrading a card to the next level (X+1) requires sacrificing X cards that give a constant (N) amount of XP. So you need to sacrifice 1 card, then 2 cards, then 3 cards, etc., for each subsequent level upgrade. The amount of XP the sacrificed card gives (N), changes depending on the star value of the card being upgraded. For eg., to upgrade a 1* card, you need to sacrifice 1, then 2, then 3, etc, cards that give 35 XP each (ie 1* cards) The formula for single step upgrade is b=Na, where 'b' is the amount of XP needed to upgrade a card by 1 level, N = 35 for 1* cards, and 'a' is the current level of the card. So for 1* cards, b=35a The formula for cumulative amount of XP needed to upgrade a card from level 1 to level x is y=1/2N(x2-x), or for 1* cards, it is y = 17.5(x2-x). The table below shows the formula for each star category of cards: The N value for 5* cards increases as the card level increases (table below). The formula for 6* cards changes after evolution. Each step requires 15XP more than the amount added in the previous step. The formula for 4* cards changes after evolution. Each step requires 16.2 XP rouned more than the amount added in the previous step. The values in the table below show the total amount of XP needed to upgrade a card from level 1 to the given level based on the above equations. Note, it will often appear that the amount of XP needed is slightly less than the values below. This is due to how decimals are rounded. E.g., 1* level 10 cards give 245 xp/card. With 10% realm bonus, exact value should be 269.5 xp/card; however, the actual xp given is rounded up to 270 xp/card, even though it is displayed as 269 xp/card in the forge preview screen. When calculating xp requirements using rounded-up values instead of displayed values, tested values match formula values exactly. This applies to any card whose realm bonus multiplier results in a .5 decimal or above. Some additional common cards include 2* level 10 cards (displayed as 336 xp, exact 336.6, rounded to 337 xp), and 1* level 1 cards (displayed as 38 xp, exact 38.5, rounded to 39 xp). Evolved values for 4* and 5* cards above level 70 are estimates assuming they follow the formulas below level 70 (this likely is not the case for 5* cards however). All other values have been tested and are accurate. Essence cards 4* Savage Souls When getting the 10% realm bonus, 4* savage souls are best upgraded to level 11 or 12 using 4675 XP or 5610 XP, yielding a net XP gain of 880 XP at both levels. With no realm bonus, 4* savage soul cards are best upgraded to level 8 using 2380 XP, yielding a net XP gain of 520 XP. *Italics not yet tested 3* Souls 3* soul cards are best upgraded to level 8 using 1483 XP, yielding a net XP gain of 517 XP, or 717 XP with realm bonus. *Italics approximate values Card combinations to make 1483 XP Note: There is a display bug in the forge preview screen. Card XP worth that have a decimal of 0.5 or greater are rounded up when sacrificed, but the display shows the rounded down value. This only happens with the 10% realm bonus. Eg. 1* level 10 card give 575 XP. With realm bonus it is 632.5. Actual XP given is 633 XP, but the forge preview displays 632. Card XP Worth A 1* ally card is worth 25+5(x2+x), where x is the card's level. A 2* ally card is worth 1.25x more than a 1* card, or 31.25+6.25(x2+x), where x is the card's level. For levels 2 and higher, a 3* ally card is worth 50+10(x2+x), where x is the card's level. For levels 3 and higher, a 4* ally card is worth 75+15(x2+x), where x is the card's level. For levels 4 and higher, a 5* ally card is worth 100+20(x2+x), where x is the card's level. If the sacrificed card and the upgraded card have the same realm, a 10% exp bonus is applied. If you sacrifice a card to another copy of that card, a bonus of 30% is applied instead of the realm bonus. Card stats improve per lvl